thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Morasca
Detective Anna Morasca is a District 4 Tribute reaped for Arena 04 of the 75th Hunger Games. Anna has garnered some attention for her cool demeanor, notable fighting skills, and her interactions with Eliot Spencer. BASICS; NAME: Anna Isabella Morasca AGE: 33 DATE OF BIRTH: '''8 July, 1979 '''HOMETOWN: '''Milan, Italy '''RESIDENCE: '''Manhattan, NY '''OCCUPATION: '''Detective Third Grade, New York City Police Department; 12th Precinct Homicide Unit '''RELATIONSHIP STATUS: Single SEXUALITY: '''Heterosexual '''LANGUAGES: ''(fluent)'' Italian, English, Spanish, ASL; (conversational) Cantonese, Russian CANON POINT: '9.02 - Where There's Smoke APPEARANCE; ' HEIGHT: 5'7" WEIGHT: 125 lbs EYE COLOR: Emerald green HAIR COLOR: Medium brown SKIN TONE: Warm bronze POSTURE: Tall, fluid TYPICAL SCENT: Cherry blossom or apple DOMINANT HAND: Left TATTOOS: Fearless tattooed in elegant, striking black letters below the end of her scar; orange and purple orchids along right hip OTHER IDENTIFYING MARKS: Thin, lateral scar beginning on the right shoulder blade down the spine to the waistline; small gunshot scar on left shoulder; two-inch wide scar just below solar plexus WARDROBE: Typical work attire consists of dark jeans and business-casual t-shirt/vest combinations or button-down blouses in neutral or dark colors. Off-duty she opts for jeans and plain, casual tank tops/t-shirts/sweaters in a variety of colors. However, thanks to her stylists she usually prattles around in sophisticated but revealing types of clothing. At first glance, Anna Morasca doesn't look very physically-threatening or even much like a cop. In spite of her average height and small frame, she has an incredibly toned, shapely physique due to years of martial arts training, kickboxing, and running. PERSONALITY; Sarcastic by nature, Anna has effectively turned dry wit into a way to mask her inner vulnerability and protect her from getting too close to people who haven't earned it. Independent, stubborn, and loyal, she is a force to be reckoned with when threatened or she feels that someone is trying to hurt her loved ones. While it takes time and a bit of stubbornness to get her to open up and trust, she is one of the most loyal people to those she deems worthy and will give her life to protect them - she makes it her duty to make them happy, to protect them, and to help them no matter what. While her sarcasm is perhaps her most effective defense against emotional outbursts, sometimes it isn't enough to keep her temper at bay - and that is often where she gets in the most trouble. Although she is a non-violent person by nature who refuses to take a life unless there are no options left, that is often overlooked when people see her anger. When her temper flares, her more dominant personality traits (headstrong defiance, devotion, strong sense of morality, stubbornness, and determination) flare as well and they make her appear to be more of a hothead than she really is. Being a cop - the routines, procedures, and work itself (not withstanding her fascination for) - comes almost second-nature to her and practically defines her. Anna is dedicated to getting justice for victims and making criminals pay for their wrongdoings by taking them off of the streets. Once she has her sights set on a case, neither hell nor high water will pull her from what needs to be done and that has been known to cause problems with her previous partners and commanding officers. But it is also that dedication that has earned respect from her team and fellow detectives along the way. 'ATTITUDE;' FIRST IMPRESSION: Spunky, strong, self-assured SOCIAL PERSONA: The Observer POSITIVE TRAITS: Driven, passionate, loving, generous, loyal, intelligent, observant, intuitive, strong-willed, dedicated NEGATIVE TRAITS: Obsessive, emotional, temperamental, self-deprecating, martyr/hero complex, distrusting, paranoid ROMANTIC PERSONA:'The Loyal Lover '''TURN-ONS:'Strong, in shape, passionate, driven, intelligent, snarky, fun-loving, generous, loyal, trustworthy, creative thinker, ability to go tit-for-tat '''TURN-OFFS: Arrogance, selfishness, womanizers, bigotry, pride, depression, negativity, unable to take care of self, cruelty LIKES:'Dancing, martial arts, music, Psychology, romance, snarky banter, Italy, New York City, learning new things '''DISLIKES:'Crowds, confined spaces, broccoli, mini-skirts '''FEARS: Abandonment, losing her job, losing loved ones, being raped again, never finding the man who raped her 'MOTIVATION;' Past that guarded, blatantly shameless sarcastic nature and her tendency to appear unphased by mostly anything is that broken little girl that never quite healed from her father's rejection and the trauma of her own personal suffering. Anna is terrified of the prospect of being forced to take another's life to the point that she's come to terms with the fact that she will probably sacrifice herself for someone else rather than win the game. Back home she is driven by a need for control in her daily life -- from the compulsive organization of her apartment's kitchen to the state of her desk and how she runs her investigations -- and a sense that she's making a difference in the world somehow. Her moral compass is very strong and will not be challenged easily, and that is why she ends up nearly getting herself killed more often than her friends and family would like. BACKGROUND; While many couples have fond memories of the conception of their first child, in the case of Anna Morasca it wasn't quite the way her mother wanted it. Anna was born in Milan, Italy to Adriana Morasca and Stephen Brooks, approximately nine months after her parents had married. What she doesn’t know is that her mother's husband is not actually her father, and that she is the result of a passionate one-night stand between her mother and an old family friend. However, Anna was raised to believe that Stephen Brooks – a corporate tycoon's lawyer from Wall Street – is indeed the source of half of her chromosomes. Until January of 1985 she spent her life living in Venice with her parents and grandmother while her father set up an international branch office in Rome for his company. But after the birth of baby brother Ryan – born two months premature with a congenital birth defect affecting his heart – she and her mother moved to the United States with Stephen to ensure the best medical care possible for Ryan. April of 1987 brought another addition to the Morasca-Brooks clan when Adriana gave birth to a healthy bright-eyed baby girl named Eva, whom Anna took an instant liking to. Due to the complications of Ryan's heart condition and the absence of Stephen from the home growing up, Anna became a secondary maternal figure to Eva – a bond which only strengthens in later years and becomes clear as Eva grows and adapts some of her sister's unique quirks. Unfortunately, this imbalance in parental responsibility forced Anna to begin maturing early and forced more responsibility on her than her other younger classmates shared. Her childhood became more complicated by her immigrant status and she faced severe language barriers – having been raised speaking Italian primarily with little English under her belt – as well as the cold, harsh treatment she received at the hands of Stephen – a borderline alcoholic who was always suspicious of how "Italian" his eldest daughter looked compared to her younger siblings. Stephen often chided Anna for small mistakes, and had on occasion slapped her for speaking Italian under his roof. Between her docile mother and tempestuous father, she grew up under a world of blacks and whites, with no shades of gray in-between. In school as a young girl, however, she began to see shades of gray in her everyday world – in the relationships classmates formed, the way different teachers treated her, and the way punishments were given out for disobedience. Slowly, Anna began to absorb everything she saw and turned it into a strong drive for knowledge. As a result she buried her nose in books, both in English and Italian, as well as picking up Spanish as a language – even experimenting with American Sign Language and Cantonese when given the opportunity. Mostly a loner throughout high school, Anna was known for her skills on the soccer field – mainly her key defensive skills on the field that earned her the nickname "Viper" for her fast, efficient strikes that took down her opponents and earned her team a shot at the state championship two years in a row. In spite of being a loner and an academic, Anna made close friends with several of the Italian girls in her class that were from Staten Island as well. One in particular – Maria Bellicci – made a lasting impression on Anna and helped to mold her social skills and even bring Anna out of her shell a little. She also met her first love – Matteo DeSilva – her junior year (his senior year) and the two connected immediately. However, in 1996 that began to change. A serial rapist known as the Staten Island Rapist by the press began terrorizing the Italian population in the Staten Island borough of New York City. Within four months he'd raped and beaten two Italian girls – friends of Anna's – on their way home from school without leaving witnesses or a shred of evidence behind. On July 8th, 1996, Anna became his third victim. While walking home from a charity event at her high school, Anna was attacked from behind by the Staten Island Rapist and was brutally raped and beaten along an abandoned gravel pathway. He left her for dead, calling for an ambulance from a prepaid cell phone and telling her that she was "one of us now" as he calmly strutted off into the distance. Anna spent a week in the hospital recovering from the long knife wound down her back, a concussion, torn uterus, dislocated knee, and a transverse fracture along her hip. While spending the rest of her summer on crutches hiding from the rest of the world, she assisted police as much as she could in their investigation, but was heartbroken when in October of 1996 her best friend Maria became number four of eight (known) victims. This began to kill Anna inside, and wracked with guilt, she turned to books for her answers. With an iron will and fiery passion she began studying law, forensic science, and police work. Next she began taking martial arts classes – focusing on Taekyon and self-defense to prepare her for life outside her family's Staten Island home. Her relationship with Matteo nearly fell apart during this time, but he vigilantly stayed by her side to work her through this traumatic time and to build her back up. In the summer of 1997, her life took another painful turn when her mother announced she and Stephen were getting divorced. While she'd seen this coming, Anna was still caught off-guard and for months she watched the ongoing settlement and custody battle ensue. Shortly before Christmas of that year, the divorce became finalized and in a heartbreaking court decision custody of her siblings was awarded to Stephen, allowing Adriana weekend and holiday visits with her children. This has proven to be a great source of pain and anger for Anna, as she resents Stephen for abandoning them and ruining their family. Anna and her mother moved to a small apartment in Queens, while Adriana took on two jobs and Anna worked full-time as a waitress while pursuing dual Bachelor's degrees in Criminology and Psychology from New York University and the John Jay College of Criminal Justice. Her academic record from high school – graduating fifth in her class – afforded her a hefty scholarship for her four years in college to NYU, while she paid the rest with student loans and her full-time waitressing job. In spite of her heavy load, Anna still maintained a strong relationship with Eva, providing as much care as she could while working, pursuing college, and helping her mother make the rent. Upon graduating in the top of her classes in the summer of 2000, Anna made her move toward a career in law enforcement. January 1st, 2003 became a proud day for Anna as she graduated from the police academy and was unleashed on the streets as a uniformed responding officer with Manhattan's 27th precinct. Under the guidance of Detective William Carson, who took an instant liking to the intelligent, resourceful rookie cop, Anna learned the ins and outs of the NYPD. Her hard work on the force paid off in June of 2003 when she was awarded a meritorious promotion to Detective, Third Grade when her erratic investigative methods helped detectives from a Queens Homicide unit catch a dangerous modern-day Green River serial killer. With the promotion was a move to Manhattan's 12th precinct Homicide unit under the careful watch of Inspector Stanton Gerrard. The next night (June 16th), her on-again, off-again boyfriend of seven years asked him to marry her and the two were engaged. The move brought a rocky start for the green detective, as one partner requested a transfer due to her odd work style and later another left because she'd knocked him on his ass in the middle of the bullpen for grabbing her ass. Frustrated, Gerrard sent her over to be part of a joint Vice-Homicide task force where she spent six months (November 7th, 2005 to May 8th, 2006) working undercover to bring down a prostitution ring and the men responsible for the murder of six women and two NYPD officers. However, her undercover work and the demands of her career took their toll on her relationship with Matteo. Things grew more strained when Matteo's band – Backlash – moved to Los Angeles to record their first album under their new label and begin publicity. After touring for three months, Matteo returned to their apartment in Brooklyn and on January 2nd, 2007 the couple broke off their engagement – a move that further pushed Anna into her work – both with her homicide cases and the unsolved rapes of eight women on Staten Island. The return to the 12th precinct reunited Anna with her mentor Carson, and the two became a top-notch team – with Carson introducing her to the Crime Lab -- until he took a desk job in August of 2007 after the birth of his second daughter Bailey – whom he named Anna as the godmother – and Anna fell into the hands of senior Detective Angela Beretti. The two had shared a sister-like camaraderie prior to Carson's "retirement", but their bond grew much stronger as they worked more cases together and Anna was assigned more cases as a liaison to the Crime Lab under the supervision of Detective Mac Taylor, where her she began to establish herself around the city as a competent, effective criminal profiler. Anna became a crucial part of the team, stepping up even more after the murder of fellow friend Detective Jessica Angell. SKILLS & ABILITIES; *Trained in self-defense by the NYPD *Black belt in the ancient Korean practice of Tae Kyon **Tae kyon movements are usually circular, always following a natural rhythm to which the body can easily adapt. Foot techniques are stressed slightly more than the hands, but both are deadly. Quite often it is the softer parts, such as the open hand and the bottom of the foot, that are used as weapons, minimizing damage to the user. Another unusual feature of tae kyon is the choice of target areas on the body. The primary ones include the solar plexus, forehead, calf, inner thigh, floating ribs and shoulders. Tae kyon teaches that, by attacking these areas, one can use the minimum amount of force necessary to subdue the aggressor, and then escape. Only at the more advanced level are techniques for fatally striking the eyes and nose taught. *Pinpoint marksman *Knowledgeable in use of bladed weapons *Agile *Smaller frame allows for ease of movement through most terrain and the ability to climb trees *Runs at least two miles a day - stamina, endurance *Trained to operate on little sleep *Used to not eating for long periods of time *Trained as a First Responder - medical experience *Dual BA's in Psychology and Criminology - training to become a profiler; gives her an edge on reading people and deciphering motives *Forensic knowledge - years with the Crime Lab have given her skills to read blood spatter, tracks, and weapon marks *Undercover work contributes grifter-esque skills allowing her to assume another character to influence people around her *Quatralingual - fluent in Italian, English, Spanish, ASL; speaks Cantonese and Russian conversationally *Intelligent - full of random knowledge that may eventually come in handy from reading various books and watching documentaries on TV THE GAMES; Arena 04 STARTING CREDITS: 100 CREDITS SPENT: -10 (folding knife), -20 (sleeping bag) ENDING CREDITS: 70 SUPPLIES: one water-tight backpack, 10' x 10' square of fine white netting, fire-starting kit, desalination kit, 1 foil package of tuna, 1 package of wheat crackers, folding knife, sleeping bag Cornucopia KILLS: 0 DEATH: stabbed with arrow by Neeshka while being held still by Wyatt Earp at the end of week three. MEETINGS: Neeshka at the Cornucopia, Wyatt Earp in the canyon SIGNIFICANT EVENTS: Meets up with and shelters with Dean Winchester in the arena - shares a publicity kiss, loses out on a bow/arrows to Neeshka in the Cornucopia. Arena 05 STARTING CREDITS: 282 ''' 'CREDITS SPENT: '-20 (sleeping bag for Dean), -5 (food for Dean), -20 (medication for Howard), -5 (food for Howard), -200 (bought out Copycat), -32 (bought out Wyatt) '''ENDING CREDITS: 0 SUPPLIES: None KILLS: None DEATH: Killed at Cornucopia by Albert Wesker when he snapped her neck. MEETINGS: None SIGNIFICANT EVENTS: None Arena 06 STARTING CREDITS: 195 CREDITS SPENT: '''N/A '''ENDING CREDITS: 195 SUPPLIES: N/A KILLS: N/A DEATH: N/A MEETINGS: N/A SIGNIFICANT EVENTS: N/A RELATIONSHIPS; 'ALLIES; ' Eliot Spencer: Dean Winchester: Donatello Hamato: Nathaniel Fisher: 'ENEMIES;' Neeshka: Albert Wesker: 'ACQUAINTANCES;' Max Guevara: Jane Shepard: Alex Rider: Lindsey McDonald: Wyatt Earp: Howard Bassem: Charlotte LaBouff: Eva Salazar: